The Day My Life Changed
by Eternal Ice Maiden Maria
Summary: Sakura Haruno was just a normal 17 year old girl. that is, until she meets the cool, calm, and collected, Sasuke Uchiha. Soon after she meets him she learns of her biggest surprise of all-marriage.
1. Chapter 1: A Change of My Life

**The Change of My Life**

chapter1:first day of school

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Maria-****Hello Naruto fans, this is my first story and post, so plz be nice in the reviews! thxz!**

**Sora-Maria does not own Naruto or its characters, and if she did, she would make Naruto less ... obnoxious, Sasuke less ... arrogant, Ino less mean, Hinata less shy and Kakashi less of a pervert!**

**M-Aww! Thanks Sora! That was sweet of you!**

**S-Sweet enough for us to go get some ice cream?**

**M-Sure! Anyway, hope you enjoy the story!**

**S-Bye!**

My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17and will be graduating from Konoha High this year. My boyfriend is Naruto Uzumaki. He'll be graduating too this year, that is, if he can keep his mouth shut and let the teacher actually TALK. Yeah, I know, he's annoying,(and he annoys me)but he's also sweet, and kind to me. That's all I could ever ask for. Of coarse it all changed the first day of school this year. Me and Naruto were talking about our big 100th date…

"Naruto, I told you, I can't come over or go to dinner, I have to baby sit Gaara because Dad is going to dinner with an old friend tonight."

"Alright, then how about I come over and baby sit Gaara with you? We could make it a baby sitting date!"

I laughed. Just then, large hands surging with blue-grey chakra, pushed mine and Naruto's desks apart and pulled an empty one in between. "HEY, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I WAS TALKING TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

The raven-haired boy just grunted, then ignoring Naruto, extended a hand toward me, "Sasuke Uchiha, nice to finally meet you, Sakura."

After class, Sasuke caught up with me. "You know your father won't approve of your 'boyfriend'," Sasuke said with a grin, "especially after tonight."

Sakura walked aimlessly through the halls, completely zoned out. That is, until she ran into a certain red-haired boy with blue eyes. "Ow, WATCH IT YOU JERK!" Sakura yelled, until she realized she ran into her little brother, Gaara(who, at the moment, looked confused and very concerned). "Sakura-Chan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just need to pick up my books."

"I really wish I could stay and help you, but I got a lunch date."

"Oh, who's the lucky girl?"

Gaara turned bright pink, "Oh, well, it's a new student, her name's Mioka… Mioka Uchi… uh… hm… seems I forgot the rest of her name. Oh well, I'll see you later sis."

The rest of the school day went by fast, except Sakura's last class, with an aggravating Sasuke saying things like, 'Dump him', and 'Forget about him already' and an aggravated Naruto shouting "LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE ALREADY!" Just as Sakura was about to scream, the bell rang. Sakura threaded hands with Naruto and put a protective arm around little Gaara's shoulders. "Lets go home." said Sakura, happy to finally be away from that jerk, Sasuke. They all walked to Sakura and Gaara's house, occasionally laughing at each others jokes.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**(A/N: I can't write chapter 3 until you guys vote on the two polls involving this story because that is where all the good stuff happens!)**


	2. Chapter 2: MARRIAGE!

MARRIAGE?! Sakura was cuddled up in Naruto's arms, and Gaara was in front of them, watching some Japanese monster movie, when their dad came home. "You three, go get dressed. My friend Fugaku, is coming here with his son and daughter to meet you."

"AWESOME!" Naruto shouted and high-fived Gaara's forehead.

"Ow! Hey Dad? How old are they?" Gaara asked while rubbing his forehead.

"The son is Sakura's age, and his daughter is the same age as you, Gaara."

"Cool, we could all be friends."

"YEAH! Let's go get ready to meet them already people!" Naruto yelled.

XXX

Sakura was dressed in her room, sighing contently. She was wearing a pure white, strapless, flowing gown with a sweetheart neckline and a low back with simple white heels. Her hair was braided with the sides in simple loops, and her bangs curled inward, so her new friends would not call her 'Forehead Girl', a nickname she dreaded since childhood.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Sakura-Chan?"

"Come in, Naruto."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks the second he caught sight of Sakura. "Sakura-Chan, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Naruto-Kun."

**DING-DONG!**

"That's the doorbell, let's go greet our guests." Sakura hooked her arm in Naruto's, then both of them went downstairs.

When Sakura and Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs, Gaara yelled, "I'll get the door Dad!" No sooner had opened the door, the mysterious Mioka appeared. With her long, silky raven black hair, charcoal eyes, and mysterious-yet cool and calm- aura, she reminded Sakura of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mioka, what are you doing here?" Asked a confused Gaara.

"I'm here with my father and brother to meet you, and, more importantly, your sister."

"My-Sakura?"

"Father will explain everything. Father, Sasuke!"

"Sasuke?" A shocked Sakura squeaked. Sasuke appeared at the door dressed in a dark blue dress shirt with a plain black tie, and matching pants and dress shoes, with a tall man right behind him.

"Hello, Sakura-Chan."

**ZZZ**

"Sakura-Chan, wake up!" Screamed Naruto.

"What happened?"

"Sakura-Chan, you fainted. Now, into the dining room, we have something to discuss." Commanded Sasuke. Everyone hurried into the dining room.

"So, what exactly are we all here to discuss?" Sakura finally said since nobody said a word.

"Yours and Sasuke's marriage." Mr. Uchiha spoke first. Sakura fainted again. Her last thought before her whole world went black was 'I have to marry Sasuke Uchiha.'

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
